Regrets always come back to haunt us
by 1deapool101
Summary: This is a Spiderman in kempachi crossover, never read the idea in any fic, but I wanted spiderman to be badass so here comes the idea. Spiderman dies, however instead arrives in sereitei 333 years before his death, and de-aged to a 6 years old, with no memories of his past, lives his full life as kenpachi, for the rest read the fic (first fic ever wrote by me) ;)
1. the debrief

**Ironman, shield minus fury bashing**

 **Dudes I love Ironman but I needed someone to betray Spidey and who better than the team he helped made and his science hero ironman, there will be other hero bashing but the rest will be up to you**

 **I don't own Spiderman nor bleach**

 **Ps also in this crossover Aizen is not a bad guy, but I will be making a poll for you to decide the rest**

Story:

It's been a year since the new shield team led by Spiderman was created, they were now 18 and on their last year of high school, they were currently in the shield academy, and Fury decided to call them up for a new mission, while they were writing for debrief, our heroes (white tiger, Powerman, nova, ironfist, and spiderman) were otherwise occupied, with a conversation on a different matter; that being said you could feel the excitement; "I can't believe that it's been a year since we started working together, as a team" said white tiger, "I know what you mean friend, after all To get through the hardest journey we need take only one step at a time, but we must keep on stepping", "Danny went all Chinese cookie again"" Shut up bucked head, I think he meant that time passes quicker than you think?" "nah man, he was referring that to achieve greatness we must be careful, and it's only later on that we see our efforts bear result", "… Powerman you understood that? , dude you spend too much time with Danny nowadays, besides I liked my idea better" "grow up Spidey"," after you white tiger"

At that precise moment the door of the conference room opened up, at the entrance of nick fury, and agent Coulson; the first having heard the conversation from behind the door he, couldn't stop himself from watching each and every member of the team with pride, after all its not every day that you can claim to be responsible of the creation of a team that could one day, surpass other know heroes, even the avengers, however they still have much to learn, before that they can achieve that level, and as any great leader who wishes to improve their team; assignments were a great way of doing it, which reminds him again the reason of why he called them here, a Mission, that should prove him the kind of level that said team is currently at.

"All right team, as you know you were called here, for a new mission, as of 20 hours ago we lost contact with team Alpha, their mission, was to investigate a laboratory, were we thought that mutants were being used as lab rats for research in making the perfect soldier", "however" continued Coulson "before any response could be made regarding the information that they could obtain, all communication with said team was lost, making us believe that whomever was responsible, wanted in fact, to catch our attention, and are also aware of the position of our soldiers", "your mission " said fury, "is to infiltrate said facility, which location is in the amazon forest, situated in a bunker underneath the earth, whose surrounding perimeter is a 50 meters radius of plain grass, making it easy for them to expose enemies, and if that was not enough, after that radius lies an extremely thick forest of trees tall a 116 m, and no more than a meter apart from each other, so infiltrating said base is almost impossible without raising any alarm; find our team, and depending on their condition and on the situation, help them get out of that place with the data found; it is a get in get out type of mission, don't get distracted, and whatever you do be as silent as possible", "that goes for you spiderman, no silly games in this mission, and please kip your mouth shut" "no promises Fury", Coulson then continues the explanation, by informing them of the infrastructure of the facility, its weak spots, and the coordinates of pickup for the team; "lastly here is a folder explaining the last details of your mission and all the information you should know about the team that you are rescuing, good luck team and meeting adjourned".

The team left to start the mission, leaving Fury alone with Coulson, "Fury are you sure that it's a good idea to give them this kind of high level mission to them, I don't think that they are ready, we should put them in more case scenario practice, before we can leave then in the field for this kind of assignment", "don't worry Coulson, I trust this team and Spidey to make the right call, beside the best training one can get is in the field, rather than supervised in the facility" "that may be true, but what happens if they are hurt or dead, with spiderman's personality, the kid will be a mess, if that were to happen", "that may be true, but there is something that heroes need to learn in their long career" "that being Fury?" "That not everyone can be saved; this mission may be dangerous, but if they wish to continue through this path of heroism, is a risk that we may as well need to take" "I seriously hope that you are right Fury" said Coulson while leaving, however, if he stayed a few minutes more, he could have heard the soft whisper that escape Fury "me too Coulson, me too".

1\. I would like not to make it a harem crossover, I'll be giving you the option to choose if you want it to be Yaoi, or normal pairing, (I am a yaoi fan but wanted to give you the opportunity to choose which, you liked the most), however since I what to be nice I'll give you the chance to vote if you want it to be a harem either way

Yaoi

Normal

Harem (female)

Harem (male)

2\. You can also send me who you like him to be paired with

The options that I have are this but if you want me to add someone else you give me the option

If female

Yoruoichi

Halibel

Unohara

Captain marvel

Kukaku

If Male

Thor

Deadpool

Captain America

Komamura

Kyoraku

Aizen

Biakuya

3\. In this story kempachi will at some point have bankai, you can choose the basis like fire, water, etc, but the specified ability will be up to me, the same with the appearance and name of his zampakuto spirit, this are the option I came up with, but you can add any idea that you would like (I am making this story based on what you readers will like the most) and most powers are based on another person from another series I am giving the options, but you can give your own opinion

Metal (something like gajeel of fairy tail)

Blood (alucard from hellsing)

Nightmares (silent hill)

Demonic (zoro one piece)

Weaponry (Archer EMIYA from fair stay night)

Shadows (pride from fmab)

Jiongu (kakuzu from Naruto shippuden)

4, Last poll (for now) is what other heroes do you want me to make the bad guys in this story,

We got white tiger, power-man, iron fist, nova, iron-man, all shield minus Fury (shield academy doesn't count)

You can chose anyone else between, avengers, shield academy heroes, xmen, independent heroes and even bleach characters (I sooo want an evil Mayuri, the psycho science clown gives me the creeps, but it's up to you)


	2. the truth

**Sup people as always I don't own bleach nor ultimate spiderman,** **nor Red vs Blue (sorry there was a scene that I couldn't stop myself of adding)**

 **There will sometime appear some OC's but they will only be mentioned nothing more, also I own all OC's that appear in this story**

 **Regarding the pools since not much people voted (meaning no one), I render myself with no other option but to improvise for now, they will be opened for a few more chapters so don't worry**

 **For now just enjoy the story:**

 **Chapter 2 (he dies)**

 **With the team**

 **"** guys, don't you thing that despite how exciting it is and I am about this mission, its parameters are a little bit too hard for us?, I mean yea I trust fury and you guys, but if we compare the usual missions that we take and this one, this mission is not something we can handle", "you worry too much webhead, its probably your imagination, unless that is, you are too chicken, and don't what to admit it" "nova that is not what …""bock,bock,bock,bock,bock,begowwwwk", "you know what forget it", "calm down my friend, everything will be alright it's probably your imagination" "you know what Danny, you are right it's probably just the nerves".

While this was happening white tiger, was thinking by herself, pondering if she really was going to go through with their plan; you see, Fury was not the supreme leader of shield; their real leader was known as White (oc), no one knew how she looked, not even how her voice really sounded like, since she always used a vice modifier, the only thing know about her was that sometimes she will contact shield operatives to take missions to eliminate threats, specifically inside threads (input here other shields members with no true loyalty to the cause).

And it just so happens, that her team excluding spiderman were contacted for that same purpose, unfortunately their objective was their team leader, spiderman. According to her Peter could pose as a threat in the near future, he was starting to show potentials in areas that she never thought possible for him, infiltration, distraction, mass destruction and even information gathering, but the reason of the doubts in his positions were, his loyalty to the few (whose majority were not members of shields), his insistence in saving and protecting everyone (were shield followed the Ashura path of, to sacrifice one for ten, ten for a hundred, a hundred for a thousand, a thousand for a million, and a million for the world), and lastly his refusal to kill his opponents; many way consider this a weakness but not her, she thought that just proved his strength.

However back to the problem, was it really worth it? Was it worth the sacrifice of someone that trusted them, trusted her with his life, worth a mere doubt that someday he may cause regret and suffering, through betrayal; and that's when she made her decision, if the others thought that the sacrifice was worth it, if his team the one she got used to work with who also were friend with Peter decided to go through it, then so should she; it was decided, spiderman will not be coming back from this mission, all they have to do is make it look like things went south, and spidey himself sacrificed himself to make sure they could leave the place alive; simple and easy, she understood that sacrifices are needed to achieve a greater good, she only hoped that this decision will not come back one day to give them the proverbial kick in the butt.

 **On the aircraft (near the designated area)**

"Alright team, I want you to remember which are our objectives , since we are near our drop out point, it's important and imperative that we don't mess it up, Fury has shown that he has his full trust on us, lest not make him second-guess this decision."

"Nova and powerman, your objective is to cause a distraction, our enemies know that we are coming, so you are to make them look your way no matter what, ironfist; your job is to find the missing agents and get them out, me and white tiger are going to get the info that the infiltration team missed, we got 2 hours, so if after 2 our we are not in the pickup point, the plane will leave, with or without us; everyone clear?" "Yes spiderman" "yeah whatever webhead" "sure spiderman" "got it spidey"; "well the good luck guys", and after that he jumped out of the plane.

After that power-man spoke "Now that he is gone, white tiger, since you will be alone with him, it falls upon your shoulders, to make sure that spiderman doesn't come out of there alive, remembers, White's orders, are final", "yeah I know, I just hope it's worth the hassle, more important start thinking what we will tell Fury when this Is over" and after that she jumped to follow the spider.

 **Spidermans POV**

I watched as my team fell in each designated are, so far so good, now all we have to do is wait for power man and nova to do their part, so the rest can start theirs. I stopped my train of thought when white tiger landed near me.

 **Normal POV**

"You ready Tiger?" "Yea just give the signal so we can be done" "sure, alight team at the count of tree team berserker will do its part, while team rider and team lancer do theirs", "berserker? Are you serious, off all the awesome names that you could pick, you pick berserker, that's so lame spidy, besides we are not in fairy stay night" "nova shut up, just acknowledge if you are ready"; "team berserker in position", "team rider in position, although since I am only one individual team is a rather unprecise term", "noted, team lancer ready too, lets kick some ass!"

"By the way, spidey, what do you thing that they will do for distraction?" "who knows, probably something like make a noise, or throw a rock, that's what I would do", Just as he said those words, an explosion was heard in the distance with a giant mushroom shaped smoke, and the sounds of alarm; "… or they could do that"; "I think that they are better at distractions than you spidey" "….yeah; let's just go."

While all the armored and idiotic meat shields (I mean enemies), ran towards the attack/distraction of team berserker, our other three heroes managed to slip security (who conveniently was sleeping; "are you kidding me then what was the purpose of a distraction?"), and enter de facility.

 **Inside the facility**

Once white tiger, spider-man and iron fist were inside they, decided to separate to achieve their, own objectives; while iron fist went left, to reach the holding cells, were the other Shield agents were situated, spider-man and white tiger went right towards the facilities computer brain frame, to obtain all information regarding their human mutation experiments, that these monsters (since there is no other word capable of describing the kind of creatures, that would experiment on their own kin just to satisfy curiosity).

 **With team Berserker**

While random meat shiel- I mean enemies, were shooting at the heroes with both normal weapons, lasers and holy grenades, Nova and Power man were discussing their situation. "Think this is enough distraction, for the others to reach their own mission points?", "dude you realize we just blew up their helicopter and are fighting like a few hundred people with laser blaster and guns right?", "well things could be worst". At that precise moment the prototype of a laser tank appears and start shooting our heroes, while destroying boulders the size of houses in seconds, though none forgot the irony of their situation, "Nova next time **shut the hell up** ; Let's hope that the other finish their part quickly I don't know for how much we can keep the occupied".

 **With Team (or not team since he is only one guy) Rider**

Walking through the oxide infected halls, at a rapid yet steady phase, to reach the designated area, he could hear the sounds of the tortured mutants, whom reached the limit of their sanity, streams of pain, growls, and insane laugh was all that he could hear in the background, and to tell the truth it make him fear and shiver of the thought, that if the conditions were different he and the others could be at this point one of them; trying to ignore said thighs he keep running till reaching the end of the hall, and the start of the stairs, that reach downward (towards the supposed holding cells).

With heist he descended the shadowing stairs, till he reach the agents; half of the were hurt in different ways, broken arms, ribs, bloodied heads; but fortunately none had damaged legs, so the option of running was still there, the other half, was okay (or at least appeared to be) and only one was deceased, coincidentally said person was the team leader Steve **(noo Steve why, he was the nices guyyy).**

" This is Iron Fist, I've just found all our agents, half are hunt, but their condition is not grave enough to prevent them from both moving and running when the time is right; for now I will break the lock of their cell, I will contact you again when I am done; however we did lost a man, Steve, the leader, what should we do with its body, Spiderman since you are the leader, its up to you"

" F***k, *sigh*, there is nothing else we can do in that regard, for now keep us posted on the situation, and regarding the body, we bring it home; the family has the right to mourn and do a proper burial, just inform us when your group is leaving the facility and make sure to have the berserker team intercept yours, power man will be in charge on carrying the corpse, since he is the stronger among us, just cover it up for now, at least its only one dead, for the situation that Fury gave us I thought worse; concentrate in getting them outside alive, spidey out"

With his orders given Iron fist started hacking the lock in the doors of the cell, and one by one the prisoners started leaving them, when that was done he managed to find a few members that were specialized in battlefield wounds treatment, and made them heal all those that they could before starting mobilizing for the outside toward point Alpha were they would meet with the other, thanking to all that is holy that they didn't find any king of interference in their way there.

 **With team lancer**

After 20 minutes of searching the facility (it's been in total 1 hour since the operation started), our heroes found the room that they were searching for, unfortunately it was being guarded by two members of the Zodiac organization both disguised with a bull and a lion mask respectively, "great they seem to still keep some personnel, for the important areas, now what Pete?", "don't worry got a plan"; he jumps in front of the guys and says "delivery to the two idiotic looking goons" and throws sleeping gas bombs at them, rendering both unconscious. while using said goons fingerprints to open the door; "Problem solved"; "were did you get the exploding devices?", "well long story short, when this guy's took control of the helicarier, and I valiantly rescued Furry he gave me some awesome new toys, and since I kept some for memory lane, I decided it was a good moment to use them; although I am surprised that they fell for the same trick again."

After they entered the room, spiderman went to the main console and started hacking its mainframe, to access the information that they were searching through, managing to input the password; which after different try's and fails they found that funnily enough was, we hate spiderman united, ("what have I ever done to them but stopped their plan of world domination?, it's not like I am the only superheroes whose done that till now") he started browsing through the different documents that were strangely labeled _"My little pony season",_ till he reached the one they were searching for, and started its download, which will be completely downloaded in an estimate amount of 10 minutes; leaving them enough time to leave the facility with extra time to reach point Omega (or pickup point); or that would have been, if the shadow of a rather well known individual didn't appear in the entrance door.

"well, well what do we have here a bug to squash and a tiger to skin, I was wondering what the ruckus out there was, to thing that Fury would send his little helper here, he must really have a strong wish to kill you all, don't you think so too?", "Scorpio, what are you doing here, I through that this was only a research facility, I though, it was strange to see your mascaraed crusade but not you", "oh didn't Fury told you, this is indeed a research facility, but he forgot to mention, that it was, a Zodiac research facility, boohoo for you it seems".

"Well since we are about to fight either way, let's make things all the more interesting, you see Zodiac has all information (excluding your secret identities), about you Shield heroes, we are aware of all the training session that Fury has ever made you have, all the cases scenarios that were impose in your exercise, al knowledge regarding tactics and human interaction, and all environments for you to fight as a team, but I wonder, if only the two of you, are capable of trading bows with me an individual of Furies level, for over 25 minutes, while a life or death situation is present; so here's what we are going to do, two seconds ago I activated the autodestruct sequence of this facility, however this sequence is different since it will blow this room in precisely 30 minutes and only after that is done, it will start a chain reaction in the other parts from the inside out; I will be making sure that you are unable of leaving this room before that happens; however if you manage to stand up fight with me for 25 minutes straight, I'll allow you all to leave relatively unharmed; however it is said that if the opposite happens, I'll be make sure to terminate your interference in zodiac's business, PERMANENTLY. Does that seems fair to you? yes? Then let's begin".

 **With team Berseker**

"This guys just keep coming, there is no end to them" "keep your position Fisty, according to what rides said that were the coordinates, we should be able to meet up in a few minutes", "yea well they better step up, I am almost out of fuel; fighting for two hours does that to a guy", "technically it's only been 1 and a half hours, but who is counting".

At that moment the other team (rider) appears from a bush and helps them incapacitate, the rest of the forces; and deciding to make haste, instead of greeting each other they decide to better keep moving, and contact Spiderman and inform Spiderman of their situation.

"this is Iron Fist (dude we came with the codenames for a reason use them), fine this is team Rider, we just met with team berserker and are currently on our way to point Omega, we'll be reaching the meeting point in five minutes", "this is team Berserker confirming that we have indeed met with team Rider; team Lancer what is your eta?"; "here team Lancer, we are currently engaging with Scorpio, because of certain condition we will be able to mobilize in 15 minutes, do not abandon your position to help us, it's not needed, for now follow your orders, and move toward the assigned point, good luck, we will have to break the connection so, if we are not there on time, take the worst case scenario; good luck team"; "good luck Spidey and Tiger".

 **(back with team** **Berserker)**

 **Ready? … Fight!**

Scorpio started the fight, by punching tiger in the face, while dodging a kick from peter, then he followed with a brutal assault of 10 punches and 6 kicks each, before either of them could recuperate; Spiderman being the one more used to received damage, tried on attacking at a larger distance, but it only worked in Scorpio's favor who grabbed the web, and pulled Spiderman towards him while preparing a punch. Fortunately tiger managed to cut the web with her claws and distanced them both from their enemies, the rest of the fight consisted in them dogging and Scorpio attacking. It was not till they reached their second breath, that either of them managed to land a single punch on him, but it was received as no more than a mere annoyance; however before things could get ugly (or uglier, depending on whom are you referring to), Scorpio stopped to watch were the countdown was at.

"It's been 25 minutes shrimps, it seems, that the both of you indeed managed to survive the imposed time, pity, I was eager to see wat dear brother Fury would have said and done to me if he realized that I was responsible of your death, at least there is still a chance that the both if not one of you will be caught in the explosion, or squashed bi a boulder. However I will keep my promise, I am not as the backstabbing Fury, and I still have my principles (few but they are still there), farewell, next time you won't be this lucky, I assure you."

After Scorpio left, tiger and spider managed to lift themselves up, and started moving towards the door, however when they reached the exit, white tiger pushed Spiderman inside of the room again, closed the door, and blocked the exit lock.

The doors were forcibly closed form the outside by white tiger just as spiderman was able to dislodge himself from the falling debris, "what is the meaning of this Tiger", "I am sorry spiderman, but there is no other way", "what do you mean" said spiderman while looking strangely at her, "stop joking and open the door we have only 25 minutes left to meet with the other or we will be stuck here for a while", "I am sorry spidy but this is not a joke, you didn't know, but me and the other received a secondary mission, by the head of directors of Shield Ms. White. Our orders were to make sure that you wouldn't make it out alive, they are worried, that your progression rate is too quickly for a normal superhero, not to mention that you absorb everything you learn as a sponge, and with your tragic past, and unpredictability in the way you act, you are too much of a loose cannon for us to let you be; and if you were to become a villain you position and information of shield makes you a greater risk, for all that is holy spidey, we are sorry", and after that she turns around and start walking wile hearing the explosion go of; she would not see the death of peter, she felt a terrible amount of regret as it is, adding to see her mean leader be burnt alive was too much for her to even imagine.

3

2

1

 **BOOM!**

 **Spiderman POV**

The last thing that I saw before the explosion reached me, and all when black because of the pain and oxygen suffocation, was the back of white tiger, while she mas muttering softly but high enough for me to hear, the words "I hope you forgive me one day, spiderman". What he never notice was the white portal that strangely resembled the senkaimon gates, that sucked him in, nor the transformation his body went through; his body de-aged to the tender age of 6, his hair became a darker brown (almost black), and his eye color, became a darker green, his face became long, and his eyebrows became hairless (burned off because of the intense heat of the explosion).

 **Normal POV**

After tiger seals off spiderman, she starts running at her top speed through the debris and collapsing building, it took her a total of 10 minutes to escape; and since the fight took 30 minutes, it means she only has 10 minutes to reach the pickup point or she will be left behind. So breaking all her stats she manages to evade and dodge all attack send towards her general direction (automatic guns), and wile kicking and jumping over the remains of the oppositions she manages to reach the plane the same moment it was rising, and leaping she manages to enter (rather violently) the hangar area.

"Tiger were spiderman?"asked Bob ( **random shield agent I came up with** ), "I am sorry everybody, but spiderman didn't make it, he saved my life, Scorpio was there and he managed to active the autodestruct sequence, that bottom also seals off all the facility, so when we were running a piece of debris was about to fall on me, but instead he pushed me off the way and he fell on him, I was not strong enough to remove it, so spiderman asked me to get out and that he would find a way to get away, but the moment I stepped out of the facility it exploded, there is no way that he could, of get out of there before me, I am sorry, but there is no way he could have survived", she finished while making giving a small nod to Nova, Iron Fist, and Power man, that meat that the deed was done. "her aunt will be devastated, but losing men is part of the job, let's have a few minutes of silence to honor his sacrifice, and pray that Fury will not be complete angry, at this big of a fuck up".

 **Meanings:**

 **Senkaimon: World Penetration Gate**

 **OMG! Bob the builder lives. In your face heathens legends never die**


	3. Arrival to Rukongai districs

**Hello people, yes I am still alive, yey for me**

 **for those that feel the same**

 **here have a taco from me Deadpool!**

 **Tacooooooo!**

 **sorry insanity moment, either way:**

 **I do not own bleach, Ultimate spiderman, Kenichi MD, nor One Piece no mater how I wish to.**

 **PS: in some pats i will add references to other shows like red ve blu, and Fate Stay Night, sooo i don't own those either .**

 **By the way you probably will wonder how is possible for spiderman to understand Japanese despite the fact that he is American, well the answer is simple, at the beginning he didn't, but since he is pretty much smart, and he was a 6 years old, well, it was a matter of time before he understood the way of speaking (writing is different in the future I'll assign him something akin to a tutor).**

 **Also in this story Kempachi is smart, he just prefers the blunt and violent approach, and since he is so scary, no one has tried talking to him, soo when he shows that he is smarter or as smart than Urahara (because I can, so I will make him Tony Stark smart, and no I won't tell how or when it happens), Mayuri will develop a rivalry towards him.**

 **Pss: I reconsidered the Aizen position so, him Tousen and silver Fox face (you know whom he is) are still evil.**

 **Capter 3**

 **Spiderman's POV inside the portal:**

Everything was white, I was surrounded by an image of endless white, and a warm feeling of peace and satisfaction, that rendered me speechless, then all went crashing back, what just happened, what my supposed friend told me of what they were planning of doing with me, and I must said that I felt great disappointment in them. "So this is the afterlife, strange I don't remember dying, but I supposed that that is how they do thing here, although I did see my life till now, and I must admit that it sucked big time".

Then the light became brighter (is that even possible), and a figure appeared in front of him, it was barely discernable from its surrounding, like a black aura that determine its overall shape (was it female or male), it didn't possessed eyes, mouth or any other characteristic, and when it spoke one would think of a divinity or the devil, maybe even both.

 **Normal POV**

"So child, would you be, the being that entered my real not too long along? I must admit that for such a feat to occur, I was expecting something more that an extremely harmed youngling", "who are you?" "I've been known by many names, god, demon, truth; but you can call me Shinigami king. Tell me child, I've seen your life through your eyes, I've seen the truth of your soul, and the passion in your words, and yet now he whom lays here, in front of me is nothing but a mere shadow of what you could have become, broken, betrayed, and without a purpose, but allow me to ask, what would you do if I were to give you a second chance at life or unlife in this case (does this word even exists?) , the chance to do something, to achieve that which you were refuse, that which you were destined to become?"

"I would ask what the catch is?", "the catch, as you so kindly put it, is that you would be in another world, one ruled by me, inhabited by the souls of the diseased, infused with immense power that is used to protect other and to balance the living dead ratio, your appearance would be different from your current one, and your memories will be sealed, until the need arises; so do you accept? Of course just because you are in the world of soul doesn't mean you will be a soul yourself, your body will be adapted to have the same properties, so you will be aging at their same phase", "I accept", "no afterthought, no second-guessing my intentions?"

"As you may already know, my friends that I considered as brothers and sisters left me for dead, I don't even know if the guy that I view as a father figure was responsible of this; can I say no to this option, although to realize that I've been betrayed because of power. Is that all that us humans desire, in that world the weak die, are betrayed, and discarded as everyday trash; while the strong and powerful dictates the rules that society must abide to, decides who lives and who dies, are revered, followed, feared, and are the ones who betray for more power; no, I desire to live in a world that this is not every day's law, even if there's a small chance anywhere is better than back home, memory loss is of no consequence to me", "very well, if that is what you with for, but be warned, you may one day regret this decision", "one day maybe, but not today".

Entering the portal he couldn't see the small yet nostalgic smile that said figure expressed (he doesn't have face but is the meaning behind the words)

 **Spidermans POV after exiting the portal:**

I just woke up, in the middle of the road, surrounded by dirt and trash, the buildings were all falling apart, and the people was either dead, or dying, I wondered how it was that I found myself in this situation, (for some strange reason I have the feelings of saying why is it always me), till I realize that I cannot remember whom I am,… I cannot recall anything at all, what is my name?, were is my family?, do I have family?, but nothing, nothing comes to mind, the only thing that I remember is an image of a tiger like creature, and fire, fire everywhere surrounding me with both warmth and strength, then there was a white flash and before he realized it I woke up here; wherever here was.

 **Normal POV**

Spiderman decides that is for the better to explore the surrounding area, so he can see, if anything sound familiar, or if there anything that can pin point of where he is; yet the only thing he discovers was that, he appears to be of the age of 6, he was currently in the Rukongai, were the soul of the departed reside, and specifically in the 80th district, the worst of all, since it's the sector farthest away from the court of pure souls (sereitei), it's where there are more hollow attack, were violence reigns supreme, rape, murder, robbery, wrath, human slavery, necrophilia, starvation, child abuse, all of the above, are a common occurrence, there is no order, there are no rules, there is no government, there is no individuality, since all souls found there arrive with no memory of whom they once were, most remember al least their name but not their past, and some remember whom they were in life, however he seems to be the exception at not remembering even his name.

There are only a set principle that the people here follows; kill or be killed, take all you want and can, for only the strong survive here, show no mercy, since mercy will not be shown towards you, and more important, survive, no matter the cost.

 **Spiderman POV**

For some reason the concept of killing and harming another individual, doesn't rest well with me, however I am sure that with time I will persevere and adapt, and who know, maybe in time I will be able to find out what happened to me, what id my purpose, and if I'll ever be able to find all which I lost in life. (He doesn't know that he is still alive and since all people in Rukongai are souls, he assumes that so is he)

Also there is the fact that for some unknown reason I am incapable of speaking the language that the other souls are using, I can barely understand it, and have a general idea of what they are saying, however speaking and reading is impossible for me. (Iron Fist gave his team introductory classes of Japanese, reason if why he can somehow understand the words, but is incapable of speaking and reading).

 **Normal POV**

Since that day, he committed many crimes for the sake of surviving, leaving himself with only a few beliefs, such as pride, he taught himself how to fight, how to kill, but above anything else, he learned to enjoy it, there was no difference between day and night, he could only distinguish the pass of day through his kills, they were his only way to feel alive, to prove its existence, to live, bloodlust will sometime cloud his judgement and before he realized it everything was over, he learned to crave it, to desired it, but above anything else, he wished for someone strong to drive him to the border of life and death.

He also learn through conversations that others had, to speak, and the meanings of words, he could now understand what others said, he now completely understood the situation he was it, and what he learned disgusted him to the core, to think that this was the true nature of human, to be weak, afraid, desperate, violent, he didn't want to consider and lower himself to their same species, so if human (soul) was not an option, what about a demon?

They are strong beings, they fear no one, they cause suffering, they endure and enjoy the pain, they live to fight and fight to live, they feel no pity for other, they only worry about themselves, and most importantly, they never die, they only heal and survive. If that is so, should he be one, all this characteristic are what he would consider on himself, so why not; he shall soon die as a human and be reborn as a demon, one that will incite fear on all those whom mention his name, it was just a matter of time.

 **Time skip 1 year**

When he was 8 years old he confronted his first Shinigami. He was simply standing there, waching the disaster and destruction caused by a hollow that was passing by, that after devouring some souls, lest without any indications, that he was returning, so as any curios young child (even if a violent and slightly insane one), wanted to see, what was the result of said attack; however he was not counting on a Shinigami, that was patrolling the border, because of rumors that said that possibly the hollow was still there (hiding).

Said Shinigami was a rather ambiguous individual, brown eyes, brown hair, medium height, there was nothing relevant about him, not even his name, was of importance; it's the kind of person that if you were in a crowd, you would have never noticed him.

 **POV random Shinigami (name Daichi, of the Ryōdoji family):**

I was rather disappointed in my assignment, I trained all my life as a Shinigami, belonging to a noble family not the most notorious, but neither the least known; since I was not to be the next clan head (I was born as the 4th son of the current clan head, thus it will be impossible for me to achieve said position), the elders decided that it would be acceptable for me, to join the shinigami under the bane of the 6th squad, and from there, obtained an acceptable rank that would bring prestige and power to my family. At least that was the plan; but because of my low amount of reiatsu, after 40 years of serving said squad, I am still known as an unseated member.

All other noble families had a member in an important Shinigami position, first there were the Four Noble Families (also known as the four founding noble families of sereitei), whom were in charge of central 46, and Shin'ō Academy (thus were in charge of all Shinigami, Gotei 13, Kidō Corps & Onmitsukidō). Two of said families were the Shihōin, whom by tradition were always he leaders of Onmitsukidō, and the Tenshiheisōban, whom are the Caretakers of the Hōgu, and Bugu; said to have been bestowed on them by the gods (in the anime Shihōin and Tenshiheisōban are of the same clam, but here I made them two different noble families).

Third was the most ancient, noble, and prestigious noble family (the first noble clan to ever being created); known as the Kuchiki family, whom By tradition, the family has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society **(in the anime they are one of the founding four noble family, but to make it a twist I will make it the main noble clan).**

And lastly there were the minor noble families, created after the war that later on developed the sereitei (that was also leaded and raged by Yamamoto). The Fēng Family, whom Traditionally serves the Shihōin family by joining the Onmitsukidō (and serving as assassins and executioners); then there is the Kyōraku Family, whose clan head is the current captain of squad 8; the Ukitake Family, whom despite being a low-class aristocratic family, its clan head is the current captain of squad 13; the Ōmaeda Family; whose members also have a history of service in the Onmitsukidō; the Kira Family; the Kasumiōji Clan master forgers in the art of weapons crafting and Kannogi Family whom are connected to and often affiliated with the Kasumiōji Family; Shiba Clan, whom specializes in fireworks; and lastly his family, the Ryōdoji Family, whom were exiles from his status around 700 years ago.

It's all this disgusting souls faults, my family is not that important because the current clan head, whom recently was discovered of being adopted into our family, was nothing more than a mere plebian that came from this district, and to make matters worse, he dares send me to protect the ones responsible of my suffering (he is insane, delusional, and thinks that everything wrong with the clan and him is the fault of the people that lives in this district). If he didn't found a way to release some spent frustration (not that way perverts I meant through violence, you know punching people), he might decide to rid society of this pest known as district 80 and massacre every soul in the vicinity ( **what a dick, who said all reapers are nice guys? Some deserve to die, or a kick in the balls, whatever is more painful** ).

Coincidentally, Pete was spotted at that precise moment, and without any afterthought, and with a desire to see blood unfulfilled (yet), he advanced towards its position wile unsheathing his sword, with the belief that swish justice shall befall such an inferior being ( **see insane I tell you** ).

 **Normal POV:**

What came next was carnage, even if Spiderman, was stronger that a normal soul, this was a shinigami, unseated may be, but still far stronger that what he normally fought; he was defeated, he was beaten, and by the proximity of the others sword near his neck, he was soon to be dead, yet he must say it was fun, exciting, invigorating to fight such a strong opponent and not the usual weakling, if only he could fight all the time in such a wonderful way; he desired to live, he desired to fight, he was not going to die and be another nameless corpse on the road of this district.

It was after this tough that he heard it, a voice, that could only be described as demonic yet holy at the same time, whispering through his being "wield me", while appearing in all its modesty, the longest sword he has ever, seen; when such a thing happens one usually wonders how or what just happened; but not him, his main priority was survival, reason of why he just took it in his hand, and with demonic precision of one of who wields said weapon for years, cut the neck of his enemy, and basked in the sound of someone whose life ends with pain, not one minute later the shinigami dies at his feet.

He however gives a last glance at his new found weapon, feeling power within it, new to him, yet familiar at the same time, and was that train of thought, what make him know that said sword, was similar to the one his opponent wielded, a soul cutter (zampakuto), but he cares not, because a weapon is a weapon, and other than helping him kill with more ease, there is not further use for it, he however stopped for a few minutes when he felt something at the back of his mind say "you will one day regret it", but thinking it was only his imagination he decided to ignore it, and just continue with his life; he just needed something more a name that represents him, and that distinguishes him from the rest, he shall be known as namae no nai for now; and he will change said name only, when he found a true reason to live and a true reason to be recognized as human (well soul).

After that incident, he decided to live off in the forest, the furthers away from other humans as possible, food was scarce, since not many animals would live in the surrounding area of district 80; (plus he is 8 years old, he doesn't know how to hunt well only small rodents), reason of why his appearance was of an extremely thin, malnourished yet tall child, he would only were some rags that he found and barely covered his essential, and his hair, which was unkempt and looked more as a mane that hair, grew to immeasurable length reaching his lower back (caused by, the already large, and continuous growing spiritual pressure), ( **have you notice that most people that have big spiritual pressure has longhair, or when their power grows so does the hair?).** The only times he would sneak in the village, was to steal some books about swordsmanship; if he had a sword, he should at least learn how to use it, so his survival rate would increase.

However it was at this point that he remembered the small detail that he didn't know how to read ("are you fucking serious, how can somebody forget that they don't know how to read, that's just moronic"). Reason of why he tried searching for somebody that could teach him; but as you can imagine reading was not a popular hobby to have in the area, since 90% was illiterate and the other 10% could barely read. It was thanks to his luck, than in one of his travels to hunt some food, he found an old man resting at the base of the trunk of a mush covered tree; at first glance he didn't seem all that different, however if you took a closer look, you could see someone with short an X-shaped scar centered on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes, short white hair, a mustache, and a beard, seems to be very tall, sporting the standard Shinigami captain coat (whom he kept after retiring from the Shinigami position[have you notice that the only old Shinigami is Yamamoto, the rest don't look older than 50, so I supposed that the either have a retirement program or an extra squad made only of old powerful geezer, but that seemed silly]) with his personal clothes underneath, which consisted of a light-purple yukata held up with a dark purple belt, all underneath a purple cloak, wielding a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) that doubles as a cane for his blindness, and also wears geta sandals, and lastly white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms, with handguards on both hands.

 **Issho (one piece purple admiral) POV**

I felt a young child (based on the force of the wind) approach the plain were I was resting from my travels; I felt that he was in a rather bad health condition (based on the strength that his steps had behind them), yet he had this aura that emanated powerful, and that no matter how you saw it, it shouted power and danger, for some strange reason he could definitely see this kid growing into a league of its own.

 **Normail POV**

"Child, I know you are there, I may be blind but not deaf, so tell me, what are you doing so far from the village, if I may inquire?", "what's inquire?", "it means ask", "oh, alright, I was hunting for food", "is that so young one, then if it would not make you any inconvenience, con you come closer an give some company to this old man?", "got nothing better to do, sure geezer".

Then the plain was once again engulfed in silence, the only sound that one could hear, was the soft shuffle of the grass and leaves, and enjoyable smell of the forest.

"say what is an old blind geezer doing here?", "I was resting from my travels, after retiring from a positon as a shinigami, I decided to visit each of the different districts that surround sereitei before returning home, this is the last one before going home", "so if you were a shinigami does that mean that you know how to write and read?"; yes indeed I do young one, why do you ask?", "I've been searching for someone that could teach me to read, since there are a few books that I am interested in, however most citizens here are illiterate, figures that the first guy that I found that could teach me ends up blind" said Kempachi while showing (don't know why he can't see) said books.

"You do know that despite being blind, I've created a way for me to be able to read, by emitting my energy in a book I can feel the meaning and the words printed, so I could teach you to read, writing is another matter, but reading is possible, are you interested?", "if you have the knowledge, I have the interest", "let's make things fair for the both of us, if you give me some company, I'll teach you not only to read, but also some basic stances of swordplay that I learned while on sereitei, do you agree?", "it's a deal old man".

So as the old shinigami promised him, he taught him all he needed. He learned to read, not only in Japanese, but also other languages that he learned during his trip to the human world, Spanish, German, Russian, Italian and other, reasoning that it was better to know and not need it ,than o need it and not know it; he was surely surprised, when he discovered that he had an unnatural proficient in English, but assumed that maybe, he was an American that was unfortunate to die in the Japan, thus transporting him in the Japanese section of the afterlife. He was introduced to different ways of martial arts from weapon based (bojutsu, gatka, Haidong Gumdo, iaido, itto ryu, kendo, bokudo, kyudo, Nunchaku Do, sojutsu), to hand to hand combat (Ancient Jujutsu, Muay Thai, Fūrinji Style, Chinese Kenpo, Kōsaka Style, Mutenkendoku-Style Karate, Kuremisago Style, Supreme Silat, Shirahama Style)[ **Ryozanpaku rocks =)]**

Wanting him to become an extremely capable individual, however with the condition of only using what he learned from him in case of emergencies, as he continuously repeated him as a mantra, "it is better for your enemies to underestimate you", so despite knowing, different arts, he decided to only use basic swords stances when fighting and never use his fist unless he was separated of his weapons of choice. He tried teaching him kido, but because of his enormous reserves they will always blow up on his face, so the only thing that he actually managed to learn was basic healing kido, that because of his reiatsu would be overpowered, and resulted in almost regeneration of wound (however he learned that if he tried it on others with small reiatsu they would end up exploding). And lastly he taught him science; Isshou thought that one must have an equal balance between physical and mental development; so he learned math, biology, chemistry, and demonstrated a high level of intelligence, but because of his highly violent and blunt personality, it made other think that he was dumb, but since he didn't care much about what others thought of him, he never tried of changing others opinion. And thus their relationship changed through the years, from master and student, to father and grandson.

It was not till after 3 years, when Nai (Peter) became 11, that tragedy struck; coincidentally it was Issho's birthday, and he wanted to find him something to give him as a thanks of all that he did for him. However he was unfortunate that while moving through the forest, he was ambushed by a group of three shinigami; all of them from the branch of the Kuchiki clan. A 10th seat, a 15th seat and a 20th seat of the seat division. He tried fight, but no matter how much he dashed, all he managed to do is create rather non-lethal wounds on his attackers, compare to the profusely bleeding wounds that he received; and when they were going to give him the killing blow, Issho pushed him out of the way, and received in his stead a stab wound on the chest, which he retaliated by decapitating all of his assailants. He only managed to stay on his feet for a few minutes, before removing the sword and falling on the floor, while his blood formed a puddle underneath him. With labored breath he saw Nai (Peter) approaching, with a horrified, and sad expression.

"Do not cry child, for those tears are wasted, since soon I will be able to join my now dead wife, instead laugh for me, "When times are tough just laugh, laugh is the way of happiness, when you are happy you laugh, so it follows that you'll become happy if you laugh" ( **Jaguar D. Saul** ), I am also happy of the time if short that we spent together, you see when I see you, I see how my now dead grandchild would have been at your age; you are like the grandson I've never managed to have, and as such I will bestow to you a name; I know that you will not use it till the time is right, but Kenpachi, that was the name that I was going to give to mi grandson, that shall be your name, and no matter what you choose to become, a warrior, a demon, or even if I am lucky enough a father, know that I will always be proud of you, as long as you are happy; farewell, and shall we meet again in the next life".

"farewell, Jiji" said Kempachi, while he say the man that for the brief 3 years (met at age 9, died at the age 11) he saw as a father figure, showed a smile and a face of tranquility while he passed away, and it was not till the moment, that his mind processed the fact that he was dead, that the dawn of his eyes broke, and a maniacal and haunted laugh tore from his throat; denouncing the real state of mind of someone so young loosing for the first time someone dear to him.

 **Translation of names are not 100% precise**

 **Sereitei: Court of pure souls**

 **Shinigami: death god**

 **Rukongai: wandering soul city**

 **Zampakuto: soul cutter**

 **Shihōin: Court of the Four Maples**

 **Onmitsukidō: Stealth Force**

 **Gotei: Imperial Guards Divisions**

 **Kidō: Demon Arts**

 **Tenshiheisōban: house of the godly gears**

 **Hōgu: treasure tool**

 **Bugu: war tool**

 **Kuchiki: flower of regret which is "rue"**

 **Fēng: Wind**

 **Kyōraku:** **京** **(kyoto)** **楽** **(easy)**

 **Ukitake:** **浮** **(floating)** **竹** **(bamboo)**

 **Ōmaeda: a rather disrespectful way of saying you.**

 **Kira: beam of light**

 **Kasumiōji:**

 **Kannogi:** **菅** **(grass)** **ノ** **(no) (** **木** **(wood)**

 **Shiba:** **brushwood**

 **Ryōdoji: Dragon Hall Temple**

 **Reiatsu: spiritual pressure**

 **Daichi: earth**

 **namae no nai: no name**

 **jiji: old man**

 **remember to vote (or send me a review) on what type of pairing you want (Yaoi, Normal, harem [female], Harem [male], Bi [2 or more], he is popular with girls but only likes one girl, he is popular with males but only like one guy, he is popular with girls and boys but only likes one girl, he is popular with girls and boys but only likes one guy), whom you want this pairing to be with, whom you want to be viewed bad guy (both marvel and bleach), and lastly based on which character form other animes or comics do you with his Zanpakuto powers be based on, also it can be elements, etc, it's up to you.**

 **I am also explaining a little bit about how the nobles are organized in this fic of mine, since sometimes I got confused on whom was who, so here you have an idea of who is important, and who comes from rukongai.**

 **Ps: I changed the scenario of how he managed to get his zampakuto, in the original he found the Shinigami already dead, here he killed said Shinigami, also it is here were he created a deep hate to all that is nobility.**


End file.
